


Heart's Second Chance

by fictionforlife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: Based on one of BuckytheDucky's prompts:Steve is the rightful heir to a decent-sized kingdom, neighbouring the Stark realm. When talks arise of the kingdoms going to war, Steve's mother tells him he must marry Prince Tony in order to prevent the war from coming to fruition; both grudgingly agree, and it's definitely not love at first sight, fighting behind closed doors all the time even tho they pretend they're deliriously in love in front of others. Then tragedy strikes, and Steve has to decide whether to help Tony get revenge for his kingdom against Obadiah Stane, the Starks’ most trusted advisor, or convince Tony that he’s no longer allowed to get involved in his old kingdom’s affairs. Through it all, he starts learning more about who Tony really is and maybe even falling in love.BuckytheDucky, I'm such a sucker for Royalty AU and I really enjoyed drawing this. I hope you like it!





	Heart's Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckytheDucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I misread the posting date and had to ask for extension on such a short notice, thank you Mods for understanding and being so helpful!


End file.
